Why
by LovelyServant
Summary: Kakashi, Naruto, Sai, and Sakura are sent out on a mission split in two groups. Seperated the teams learn a little more about eachother, and what is he doing there? Rated m lemon in later chapters dont read if you dont like yoai.
1. Chapter 1

Well I read the reviews for the original story and thanks really I am gonna try and redo it with more detail hope you guys like this one better Now on to the edited version of Why

`Thinking`

'Dreaming'

Normal

The difference between the thinking and dreaming are the comas one has a curl the other doesn't

`Why? Why do I love an arrogant bastard like you? `

'Room after room the boy searched. He searched for his past present even his future.'

`Why? Why can't you see? I love you damnit open your eyes. `

'Door after damned door still nothing. The boy had to search where was it what was it he had to find.'

`Open your eyes damnit love me please find me hurry if you don't`

The last door yet the boy couldn't open it before he awoke to the morning light and his alarm clock doing its normal jingle. "NARUTO UZAMAKI GET YOUR LAZY ASS OUT OF BED YOU ARE BEYOND LATE!" A woman's distant voice called. Naruto couldn't make out the voice he was still groggy from sleep and that weird dream what was that about he thought as he walked into the shower ignoring the female voice yelling at him. Yeah the person he loved was an arrogant bastard that didn't give a shit about Naruto but… why was Naruto thinking about all that in his dream? Naruto let the hot water run over his body till it started getting colder he quickly washed his hair and body he walked out of the shower to brush his teeth and hair after he dried himself. The annoying knocking and screaming didn't go away even after Naruto finished in the bathroom. He wrapped a towel around his waist to go figure out what was with the loud ruckus so early in the morning. As he opened the door of his apartment the towel got caught on some involuntary object thus ripping the towel from his waist. Just in time for Sakura who was standing on the other side of the door to see Naruto completely naked. The last thing Naruto saw was Sakura's fist making contact to his face and the rest of his team chuckling quietly.

"to"

"Hmm"

"ruto"

"Five more minutes"

"Naruto damnit get up already and get dressed no one wants to see your naked ass"

"Sakura go away so I can change" Naruto said as he got up and closed the door in her face `damnit just what I need more embarrassment` Naruto thought to himself as he hurriedly got dressed in his normal orange ninja uniform he did a double take to make sure he had his weapons in his little pouch and all his food in his back pack when he was satisfied he opened the door to see his team

"Come on Naruto Tsunade just called for us we have a mission to get to" a emotionless voice told him

Sakura rolled her eyes when Naruto took to the roofs going as fast as he could towards the hokage's office

"Same as always" Sakura sighed "c'mon Kakashi sensei"

Sai Sakura and Kakashi all took to the roofs too trying to keep up with their fellow teammate

Naruto rushed in the door of Tsunade's office "granny what's our mi" Naruto stopped mid-sentence when he received a glare from the hokage "Naruto don't you know how to knock?" Sakura asked coming up behind Naruto and standing on his left not a second passed till Sai was on the other side of Naruto with Kakashi leaning on the wall behind them Tsunade looked at the four of them `they really have become a good team` she thought to herself.

Tsunade cleared her throat and began to speak "I want the four of you to break in to two groups" when Sakura looked hopefully at Naruto Tsunade quickly added "I have already decided the groups" Sakura let out a sigh of disappointment "Naruto you and Kakashi are one team that means Sai and Sakura you are the other team I want you guys to go to the border of our country and see if you can locate akatski's hideout you guys will split the border between your two groups" Tsunade pulled out a map of the fire countries border on the map were two red circles "Kakashi you and Naruto will search over here but try and stay in the fire country" Tsunade said pointing to a circle "Sakura and Sai you will search over here and same for you try and stay in the fire country to" Tsunade said as she pointed at another circle "dismissed"

The four ninja instantly took to the gates of the village and split into their groups they made plans to meet in the middle of the fire country border.

Kakashi and Naruto took to the trees after Sai and Sakura were out of sight.

Naruto and Kakashi had traveled a good three hours keeping a steady pace

For most of the trip the two were quiet and for some reason that bugged the hell out of Kakashi

"Let's take a break" Kakashi's low monotone

"What? No way I want to get this mission done as soon as possible" the blonde yelled at his sensei who just stared back at the little blonde

"but if we don't rest we wont actually be searching for the hideout which reminds me we should go under cover or at least act like we aren't looking for the akatski but just being normal people you know?" Kakashi countered

The two continued to stare at each other till Naruto ran face first into a tree and fell to the ground the last thing he remembered was Kakashi dropping from the trees instantly.

"Sakura we should come up with a strategy of some sort right now we are just going on blindly its like we aren't even trying to find akatski lets slow down a little bit" Sai's emotionless voice sounded through her ears but didn't quite register through her brain she didn't want to slow down she wanted to see Naruto and quickly she hated being away from him it was torture

"ura"

"akura"

"Sakura watch out!" called Sai's voice as a kunai came toward Sakura. Sai tackled her to the ground just before it pierced her heart scratching Sai in the process as they fell to the ground someone knocked both of them out.

"We have two of four boss how we gonna get the other two?" a mans voice asked

"In due time Deidara in due time" a menacing voice replied

'Naruto looked in amazement at Kakashi's naked form it was so beautiful Naruto slowly walked up to him and hugged the man he loved he held him tight as soon as he hugged Kakashi the dream changed instead of a black darkness of nothing they stood in a river Naruto kept marveling the other mans body till out of the shadows came a cloaked man. Naruto's dream took a weird turn Kakashi disappeared and Naruto was standing face to face with the cloaked man "Naruto don't fool your self he doesn't love you he will never love you" The mans hoarse voice called to Naruto it left an echo in the air that chilled all of Naruto's bones "who are you?" Naruto screamed at the man "in due time my little kit in due time" the man said leaving Naruto alone in the darkness with the following conversation echoing in the air haunting him slowly and efficiently torturing him creating a crater in his heart getting larger and larger the dream changed and Naruto was surrounded by fire and corpses'


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two in the edited version of Why I hope you like it please review to I need tips inspiration ideas etc. ok with that done here we go **

_`Thinking` _

'_Dreaming'_

Normal

"Sakura wake up" when the girl didn't respond to him Sai got nervous was she still alive

_`Oh kami please let her be ok`_ Sai thought to himself he took in their surroundings they were in a cell looking type place who had attacked them earlier?

"Ah I see you are awake or at least one of you is" a mans voice carried through the area but Sai couldn't see anyone

"No need to worry little boy I wont hurt you or your little girlfriend even though it looks like she would be delicious to devour her soft pale skin looks all to inviting" the voice continued to carry through the area

"Zetsu stop teasing our bait" another mans voice echoed through the area

_`Bait? What are they baiting? _` Sai's thoughts ran asking question after question

"Who are people what are you baiting" Sai called through the darkness

"Who are we? Who the fuck are we well bitches we are part of the akatsuki bitch" another voice filled the darkness

"HIDAN!" many voices yelled at the same time

_`if this is the akatsuki and Sakura and I are bait then_`

Naruto screamed his self to consciousness

`_It was just a dream_` he kept thinking to himself he couldn't stop shaking

_`Just a dream that's all` _he kept repeating over and over why was he so affected by the dream_?_ Naruto slowly looked up to find a worried looking Kakashi looking down at Naruto

`_Stop`_ he thought _`stop looking worried stop acting like you care` _

"STOP" Naruto screamed and then broke into tears he collapsed in to Kakashi's chest not that he minded having the small blonde so close to him he actually enjoyed it the problem was that he was confused one moment Naruto is dreaming peacefully the next moment screaming his head off

"Naruto calm down its ok breathe Naruto your fine it was just a dream" Kakashi kept trying to soothe the blonde but it wasn't working so Kakashi just waited till the blonde fell asleep again after crying his heart out in Kakashi's arms

"Naruto what the hell am I gonna do with you?" Kakashi whispered in his kitsune's ear

'_Sakura stared absentmindedly at the person in front of her the face kept changing one moment it was Sasuke the next it was Naruto one face got more of her attention then the others she stared at Sai's face taking it all in the scenery changed and she was in what looked like a cell with someone standing over her in what seemed like a fighting stance_.'

"Sai?" Sakura asked the person standing above her

"Hn oh Sakura your awake thank kami I am glad you are ok" Sai said with a genuine smile they stared at each other for awhile

"aw young love" a mans voice boomed through the area that was still so dark no one could see a foot in front of them Sakura blushed deep red covering her whole face

`_Love? I do not under any circumstance love Sai at all... do I? ` _Sakura thought to her self Sai didn't miss the blush that had formed on Sakura's he cocked his head to the side in confusion but quickly regained his composure of no emotion

"Are you using us to get Naruto?" Sai asked the bodiless voices it was quiet for a moment till it was ruined by someone who Sai had registered earlier was a man named Hidan

"What the hell how the fuck did that bastard figure out one half of our plan? Deidara did you tell them when no one was here you dumb-ass"

"Hidan shut up you're giving me a headache if anyone said too much it was you" another person said. Sai remembered this voice from when he and Sakura were attacked Deidara had called him boss

_`so akatsuki wants Naruto but they also want something else what would be so valuable that they would want the nine-tails and another thing didn't Danzou say something about this that what Tsunade knew was only half of what akatsuki really wanted? `_ Sai thought to himself

"Aw the girl is blushing how cute makes me want to eat her even more" Zetsu said laughing like a crazy idiot a slight growl came from Sai's lips Sakura looked at Sai for a brief moment before turning her head back to where she thought the voices were coming from

`_She is mine I can't let anyone else touch her I just can't` _was Sai really this protective of the pink haired woman

"Hmm how should we play with our guests?" A voice sounded through the room just as a bright light was turned on

`_We could be in trouble`_ both Sai and Sakura thought to themselves as the akatsuki was revealed before them with menacing smiles and a few blank expressions

"Hmmm so now we just need to commit plan two of our brilliant plan this is going to be fun" a man with multiple piercings said

**Yay I got chapter two done it took awhile but I got it done I wont be able to update as often with school coming up but I will try as hard as I can please review and check out my poll for Exile I need a little help with it I don't know what to do about the middle and ending so yeah**

**This was Rae haha**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok I know I know its been ages and I am extremely sorry I love school but then there is the unfortunate build of homework anyways you aren't here to read my rants**

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING except the evil plot **

**Warning: *sigh* there is possibility of sexual content and definitely yaoi will be found also coarse language and slight violence possibly *sigh* ARE Y'ALL HAPPY NOW *sighs once again* On to the story**

"_thinking"_

'_dreaming'_

Normal

Their eyes met but only for a moment till a certain blonde turned away with a blush overtaking his tanned features.

After Naruto fell asleep in Kakashi's arms Kakashi fell asleep against a tree.

So that's how Naruto woke up screaming and mumbling something incoherent and jumping five yards away from the drowsy and confused man.

" Umm Naruto what the hell is going on?" the silver haired ninja asked as calm as possible the blonde looked up at his sensei then looked away blushing like crazy.

" N- nothing I just had a weird dream come on lets get going to the border village k?" Naruto's blue orbs widened when Kakashi was an inch away from him.

The blonde boy could smell the older mans breathe and feel it reaching his bare neck caressing it with its light touch Naruto unconsciously leaned closer till the slight touch of another persons lips hit his.

" _Fuck, fuck, fuck we are so fucking screwed" _Sai's usual composure was replaced with worry and anger as he dodged yet another kunai he looked from Sakura to the people in front of them.

" _Those damned akatsuki" _Sakura looked at Sai he was staring at her while he dodged again from the flying kunai his eyes widened she didn't even feel it till she saw the first drop of blood her blood curling scream filled the small room.

" Shit Deidara you weren't supposed to actually hit them" Hidan said to his co worker

" We still need them alive lets leave them they have their medical stuff in here still so it doesn't matter" a man with his mouth covered said they all disappeared.

Sai ran to Sakura and looked over her wounds she was already trying to heal.

" Sakura stop you don't have the chakra to heal yourself" the usually emotionless boy was on the bridge of exploding because of all the emotions he felt anger, sadness, worry, anger, revengeful, and anger.

Sai looked at all Sakura's wounds then the huge gash in her stomach he had to stop the bleeding or she could die and he definitely didn't want that and not just for the sake of the mission

" _Could it be that I like Sakura" _Sai thought to himself as he began trying to clean Sakura's wounds

Naruto looked at Kakashi blushing furiously had they seriously just kissed

" _Baka, baka, baka no that's not what happened he just lost his balance that's right his balance accident but his lips were so…"_ Naruto thought towards the end looking lustfully at his teacher Kakashi smirked

" So Naruto I didn't know you were gay makes things a lot easier" Kakashi's voice becoming husky and seductive Kakashi leaned closer and when there lips where an inch apart Kakashi's form changed into another mans body a man with red hair and what looked like multiple piercings Naruto jumped back so fast he didn't notice the person behind him he didn't even have time to escape when the chakra ropes were tied around him and he was thrown over someone's shoulder they took to the trees moving fast with agility

" Who the fuck are you people and where is Kakashi sensei" Naruto yelled looking around the area for any sign of the silver haired ninja

" Its ok kit your precious sensei is already at our base and I am surprised you don't know how we are I thought you had some intelligence" said the man with red hair Naruto kept looking around frantically till what the man who was caring him was wearing caught his attention

" Akatsuki" it wasn't a question it was a statement now they were definitely in trouble

" _Shit what are we gonna do_?" Naruto was thrown in a cell with three distinguishable bodies in it and Naruto could smell the blood all around the area

" Naruto is that you?" green eyes looked up in to ocean blue orbs Naruto's heart fell when he heard the faint pain in his teammates voice

" Sakura are you ok?" Naruto slowly walked up to her and he could see the tears in her eyes

**Well that's the third installment of Why. Hope you like I will try and update it soon but just a few questions before I sign off what do YOU think will happen since all four of them has been captured? Reviews are much appreciated thank you **

**This was Rae have a good day**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok here is the fourth chapter of "why" hopefully I can make this one a tad bit longer**

**Warning: MATURE CONTENT, HARSH LANGUAGE AND VIOLENCE CAN BE FOUND IN THIS STORY ALSO YOAI WHICH IS ALSO KNOWN AS BOY LOVE DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and if I did it would probably be pure smut**

"_Thinking"_

'_Dreaming'_

Normal

Naruto looked in the direction of where he heard Sakura's voice he had to concentrate on not destroying the whole room with Kyuubi's power Naruto kind of had a complex for Sakura when he was younger he was fascinated with her and in fact did love her but as he got older he discovered that love was just a feeling sibling's shared at the time he discovered this he also discovered that he had feelings for a certain jounin but that didn't matter at the moment what mattered was Sakura sounded like she was in pain and Naruto was on the verge of losing control

"S-Sakura a-are you okay?" Naruto asked again when no one answered his hand clenching and unclenching at his side

Just as he was about to walk over to the three people lights came on and everything was revealed before his eyes Sakura was leaning against a stone wall Sai and Kakashi leaning over her trying to bandage her wounds

Before Naruto could run over to them a voice echoed through the small cell

"YAY WE DID IT WE DID IT DEIDARA SENPAI WE CAPTURED THE NINE-TAILS" the excited voice sent chills down Naruto's spine there was just something about that voice that was way to… fake…

"_What the hell is going on here why would they hurt Sakura are they trying to make me use Kyuubi's power?"_ Naruto's thoughts continued in a circle asking the same question… _Why? _

" ... N-Naru… to?" Sakura's weak voice carried through the room Naruto couldn't hold it back he ran to his teammate and the three men worked over her to try and save her life

"Who did this? Who would hurt Sakura like this?" Naruto asked he looked between the two men they had stopped the bleeding from the wound in her stomach but she was still in critical condition Kakashi just looked worn and tired with a tint of remorse in his eyes but Sai looked like he was going to kill the next person who spoke to him he looked like he might kill himself he looked regretful

"Why didn't you protect her huh Sai why is she injured and you don't have a single scratch why do you look so full of regret huh WHY!" by the time Naruto was finished yelling at his teammate Sai was looking away from him as though he were asking the same damn questions were entering his thoughts as well

"Naruto calm down you might wake Sakura and right now she needs all the sleep she can get" Kakashi said sounding reassured like he knew she would pull through Naruto just couldn't stand it anymore his team seemed fine with the fact the Sakura might die was he the only one who cared?

(Back in Konoha)

Tsunade sat at her desk waiting for a report that wouldn't come from Kakashi and Sai but she waited hoping they were ok

"Lady Tsunade… Lady Tsunade we got a letter from…" Shizune looked fearful at her boss she sighed then continued

"From Akatsuki…" the two women stared at each other for a moment till Tsunade put out her hand to accept the letter and Shizune reluctantly gave it over for a moment Tsunade just stared at it then with a force so terrifying she ripped the scroll open and what she read scared her more than anything else in the world could

"Dear my wonderful hokage it looks as if four of your ninja's were captured by yours truly" she read out loud Shizune looked like she might hurt someone and Tsunade looked even fiercer she continued

"Before we extract Kyuubi we would like to request money to save your other ninja's lives if not paid for we will surely kill them you have four days to make your decision Lady Tsunade and if not decided by then well you can use your imagination can you not yours truly the leader of Akatsuki" Tsunade finished looking grim she glanced at Shizune then back at the scroll before them they had to make a decision and quickly

(Back at Akatsuki's base)

She knew she was in trouble but she also knew she could make it if she could heal the wound in her stomach but she needed chakra and strength for that and at the moment she didn't have any she needed to sleep but she couldn't not now that Naruto and Kakashi had been captured to they were in real trouble but there was something else going on and it didn't make sense why would Akatsuki want them but still capture Naruto and not lure him in something was definitely up and she sure as hell was going to find out soon

"Eh? Sakura-Chan your awake how are you feeling?" Kakashi looked at her from behind his book she couldn't believe him there they were in a cell possibly going to be killed and he was reading his porno books this guy was unbelievable but before she could say anything Sakura was looking straight into blue eyes that stopped her from seeing anything else but the young man in front of her

"Sakura-Chan are you really alright?" Naruto looked at her worrying just wasn't his thing she sighed then sat up even straighter to look straight into his eyes and smiled

"Hai I am doing much better maybe in a little bit I can heal myself then we can devise a plan to get the heck out of this creepy place" she stated as if she wasn't injured at all Kakashi sighed then got on her other side to re-bandage her wounds from across the room Sai watched Kakashi take care of the pink haired woman and he couldn't help but feel a pang of… Jealousy? was that really how he felt…

"_Hm I guess I am falling for such a woman hn this may get in the way of the mission I just have to ignore her till we get back to the village maybe longer"_ Sai thought to himself but he just couldn't help to still worry over her he let out a sigh of defeat and walked over to the small group he was surprised when Naruto looked at him and smiled

"_Did he forgive me for not being able to protect her?"_ those thoughts raced through his head as he sat down next to them smiling to Sakura they were all surprised when one it wasn't fake and two Sakura smiled back looking better than she had a moment before it was like Sai was the one thing keeping her from screaming in pain like he was the one thing that kept her awake and happy it was like they were in love with each other when Naruto noticed this his eyes wandered to Kakashi and Kakashi was looking back at him as though he knew exactly what Naruto was thinking it stayed that way for a moment till they heard the door open the three men turned around and formed a defensive circle around Sakura

"Get in there you pieces of shit" the room became almost crowded with the four new people that had been captured by Akatsuki but only one had caught the fours attention

"YOU!" Naruto yelled accusingly across the room

**HAHA who was captured? Well that's something that will be revealed next time I already have half the chapter done so it should be revealed some time next week until then I hope you like this chapter now just random talk between me, my friends and the characters**

**Naruto: Hey Rae I have a question**

**Rae: What's up Blondie?**

**Naruto: *grinds teeth* Why are you crazy?**

**Silence…**

**Yamato: I don't think you should have asked that Naruto *weird crazy look comes over him***

**Naruto: AH WHERE THE HELL DID YOU COME FROM**

**Kakashi: *sigh* Naruto you really should calm down before you piss Rae off**

**Naruto: Heh heh right… Oh where did Sai and Sakura go?**

***weird sounds comes from the coat closet***

**Naruto: *makes face* then again I could care less *sigh* huh AHHH SHE HAS GONE CRAZY**

**Yamato: You warned him didn't you Kakashi-Senpai *crazy look disappears from features***

**Rae: *chases Naruto around office and library* GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE DAMNIT**

**Kakashi: This was Rae please R&R all comments are accepted**


	5. Chapter 5

**OK PEOPLE ARE… YOU… READY…? HAHA I LOVE CAPS anyways enough of crazy town :) OK I'M GONNA ADD THIS HERE, AND IN THE WARNING. HEED MY WORDS, THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS HALF LEMON HALF RAPE! BEWARE!**

**Warning: This story most definitely contains yoai so you don't like? THEN DON'T READ! And for those who don't know, yoai is boy on boy, so yeah this story also contains harsh language and sexual content aka LEMON! YAY! so for those of you who love sourness there will be plenty of it haha AGAIN THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS Half LEMON HALF RAPE YOAI BEWARE**

**Disclaimer: Ugh do I really have to do this? *Lawyers glare* AH OK OK I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR THE GANG I OWN NOTHING *whispers* except the damned plot haha *whispers***

**Now on to the story oh and I am not going to put the fifth chapter up till I get five more reviews :P**

"_Thinking"_

'_Dreaming'_

Normal

All eight people in the room stared at each other, Sakura looked on the verge of tears, and Kyuubi's chakra was leaking dangerously from Naruto, threatening the three newcomers.

" Hn if it isn't Naruto, Sakura and oh...even Kakashi" The impassive man looked at the three of him till his eyes drifted towards Sai, who showed no sign of emotion on the outside, but his emotions were raging. He yearned to stand in front of Sakura, but he just couldn't, not without revealing his feelings for her.

"Yo boss! Who are these people… Eh, _they're from Konoha_?" A man with white and blue tinted hair, and gnarly pointed teeth, practically yelled the last part after seeing their forehead protectors.

"Shut up Suigetsu" His deep voice echoed through the area, this Suigetsu person looked genuinely hurt, but **he**just ignored the man. Naruto couldn't believe it, the one to take his virginity, the man who was his best friend, the person, who Sakura loved, and Naruto thought she still did, the man who had dared to leave team 7… Sasuke Uchiha was standing before them. Suigetsu standing to his left and a woman standing to his right, and another man with orange hair stood behind him. Naruto's mind wandered to that night Sasuke snuck into the village about a year ago...

~ FLASHBACK I like chocolate~

"Hn, Naruto...hasn't it been a long time since we have seen each other" a very familiar smirk graced his features. Naruto nearly jumped out of his skin after hearing the familiar husky and seductive voice, of his ex-best friend.

"Sasuke?" Naruto's voice quivered, as he turned to look the raven straight in the eyes. The blonde squeaked when he was pushed down on his bed, his legs being forced apart, (Note: Naruto was only wearing his boxers).

Before his brain could fully process anything, his entrance was being probed with a lubricated finger. His eyes shot opened, and he started squirming underneath the other teen's strong hold. Sasuke apparently didn't like this, so he brought a kunai to the blondes throat.

"Naruto...if you want to live, you have to heed my every command" by now Naruto was crying, and shaking underneath the Uchiha. Sasuke looked at the blonde for a moment, before capturing his lips in a searing kiss. Naruto was trying not to melt into the burning sensation.

"_This is not right I am into women. Not men .I shouldn't be enjoying this, but that's the thing... I am, and I hate it. No, no, no!"_

"NO!" Naruto screamed as Sasuke pushed his member into the blonde's entrance. Naruto's breath was coming in short shallow breaths, as Sasuke started moving, no particular pace, just going in and coming out when he felt like it. Naruto felt himself become hard, his climax approaching quickly, he groaned as his cum shot onto the teens stomachs, causing Sasuke o to go over the edge, and he came inside of Naruto. He rode out his climax, and then after he came out of Naru's entrance, he left without a word, not even looking at the blonde on the bed, who had by now curled up into a ball, and cried himself to sleep.

~End of Flashback aw~

"S-Sas-Sasuke? Is that really you?" Sakura's weak, but slightly stronger voice rang through Sasuke's head. He had to admit, he wanted to run to her to help her like the others were trying, but he had his pride and mask to hold, and the only one to bring that down, the only who could, that was Suigetsu, and that was only during sex.

Of course they were the only ones who knew about this, and Sasuke wanted to keep it that way. The woman, who stood next to the raven haired boy, wanted to punch the cotton candy girl for being so familiar with **her**Sasuke, but she held it back, for the sake of not upsetting her short tempered companion, and his orange headed weapon, that only he could control.

"Hmph the great Uchiha heir is lowered to the standard of these people, that's pathetic" The woman sneered, making her look very unattractive. Both the orange haired man and Suigetsu growled at her for saying such a thing, about the all powerful Uchiha.

"Really Sasuke I cant believe you want her to stay with us its stupid! **She **is stupid!" Suigetsu ground out of his clenched teeth, as he unconsciously got closer to his secret lover. Sasuke rolled his eyes, and gave his signature smirk.

"Suigetsu, you know Karin is essential, as is Juugo, so stop complaining" He turned to Suigetsu, a weird excitement dancing in his eyes, no one noticed the sudden shiver the water ninja gave into.

"I have nothing against Juugo, since you can keep his… want in control, but I am not a fan of **her.**" Suigetsu countered. Sasuke shook his head, and turned to face his ex-team mates, a frown taking over the smirk on his face. His eyebrows scrunched together slightly, before his mask was back on, and no one could read what he was thinking.

"_Why would Akatsuki take all of us here at the same time? What are they up to?"_ This common thought ran through all of their minds.

~Back to Konoha~

"What should we do, Lady Tsunade?" Shizune asked the hokage. Neither of them could sit still, Tsunade was pacing her office, and Shizune was tapping her foot impatiently, waiting for the response to her question.

"Truthfully Shizune...I have no idea" The hokage finally said, stopping to look over the village... the village she was supposed to be protecting with the people in it. She hated herself for not being able to save some of the best ninja, and for not being able to bring Sasuke back, she really hated that she felt so weak...

**Ok I thought this might be a good place to stop that and I am EXAHAUSTED *sigh* now random talks between the Character, my friends and of course me**

**Rae: *typing***

**Naruto: *twitching* **

**Kakashi: *reading***

**Sakura and Sai: *staring off in space***

**Sasuke and Suigetsu: *staring at each other lustfully***

**Rae: *typing***

**Naruto: *twitching worsens***

**Kakashi: *lies down and continues reading***

**Sakura and Sai: *lays head down and continues to stare off in space***

**Sasuke and Suigetsu: *continue the lustful stares***

**Rae: *still typing***

**Naruto: *twitching uncontrollably***

**Kakashi: *falls asleep***

**Naruto: ****IT'S TO DAMN QUIET AT LEAST TURN ON SOME FUCKING MUSIC!**

**Rae: I win the bet Kakashi *Naruto runs around screaming like a crazy psychopath***

**Kakashi: ...So it seems you did.**

**Sakura and Sai: This was Rae**

**Sasuke and Suigetsu: R&R and tune in next time**

**Ok PLEASE REVEIW IF YOU DO I RIGHT NO MORE CHAPTERS TILL I GET EIGHT REVEIWS**


	6. Chapter 6

**Oh my goodness I am sooooo sorry that I haven't updated in forever so much was going on and I almost forgot about my stories. I feel really bad so I am gonna try and update at least once a week for now on, and I will also try and update twice this week even if I don't get sleep in the process. I also am in progress with updating my other story, so yea onto the story.**

**Warning: This story contains boyxboy so if you don't like it don't read, it also contains harsh language, suggestive themes, and violent situations. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or the gang I don't even have a manga or anime.**

"_Thinking"_

'_Dreaming'_

Normal

Naruto walked forward slowly towards the raven haired teen that was once his best friend, as he approached all eyes watched them curiously, cautiously. Naruto stopped and looked up at the taller boy before anyone could understand what was going on the blonde curled up his fist called upon all his chakra and strength he punched the young Uchiha who didn't dodge he knew it was coming and he deserved it, but he wouldn't tell anyone, it would destroy his image and he couldn't have that. Sasuke was thrown in to the wall behind him nearly destroying it _"hmmm that could come in handy later" _Sasuke thought as he gracefully got up and signaled for his group not to attack the pissed Jinchuriki, Sasuke put his mask back on but not before Naruto saw a glimpse of guilt in the black eyes.

"Guess I deserved that huh?" Sasuke asked Naruto, he sounded so high and mighty it pissed Naruto off even more, the blonde pulled his fist back again but his arm was stopped by someone holding him.

"What the hell Kakashi let me go the bastard needs to pay the price for what he did!" Naruto yelled trying ward off the man holding him.

"Naruto you can beat the hell out of him later right now our main concern is Sakura" the silver haired man said still holding Naruto even though he was no longer fighting but looking at the pink girls weakened form which was laid up against Sai.

"Kakashi's right Naruto we have to get her out of here so we can get her the help she needs" Sai said losing the little part of the mask that he thought he could cling on to, making him completely vulnerable to his own emotions. Kakashi let go of Naruto and the blonde looked at the two of them, somewhere in the back of his mind he wondered if this was all just a cruel nightmare but he pushed it aside instead glaring at Sasuke and his team.

"So Kakashi how do you plan on getting the hell out of here?" Naruto asked his sensei finally looking at him, the man shook his head slightly and shrugged.

"I don't know, I mean I guess we could use brute force on the wall Sasuke crashed into but I don't know how well that will turn out since we have Sakura and a few other minor injuries to the group…" Kakashi looked at Sasuke then continued.

"That is if you guys participate and listen to my plan we might have a chance" He looked at his former student, _"He's grown powerful but he will get killed if he doesn't open his eyes soon" _Kakashi shook his head a little he was tired and couldn't concentrate he leaned against the wall behind him and he took the moment to really survey the room they were held in, There were four walls like a normal cell but it seemed like it was cleaned every now and then since there wasn't a leak or rat like you would normally expect from a prison cell, there were two beds and a set off area for privacy and what not probably holding a bathroom, there was the normal barred door you would picture in a cell and that was it well besides the actual door they used to get in or out which Sasuke and his team were still hovering around while Sai and Sakura were curled in the corner on the other side of the room with Naruto in the middle and Kakashi right behind him.

"Okay how about we rest tonight and come up with a plan tomorrow" Sasuke said looking at his team then at Naruto one day he would apologize but only when it was safe to go back to Konoha but that day wouldn't come for a long time. A loud noise caught everyone's attention and they looked towards the door where a man stood.

"Hello my name is…."

The hokages office

Shizune stood in front of Tsunade wringing her hands, Tsunade couldn't figure out what to do if she gave them the money who knows what they would do, but if she didn't some of her best ninja would die.

"DAMNIT!" she yelled clenching her fist and trying not to destroy her desk she bit her thumb nail a automatic reflex she did when stressed or confused. She peered up at Shizune who seemed to be nervous, _"what is it she isn't saying?" _Tsunade thought,she folded her hands and leaned her head against them waiting patiently for her assistant to tell her what was on her mind Shizune straightened her spine some more and started to speak when a anbu messenger appeared beside Tsunade and whispered something in her ear, when he finished he nodded to Shizune then he disappeared

"Hurry up and say what you need to say Shizune I need to speak with someone" Tsunade said looking at her friend Shizune stuttered for a moment then seemed to fix herself.

"Lady Tsunade it seems that Kakashi's team wasn't the only one taken hostage, according to some resources Sasuke and the team he form were taken as well" she finished looking at the woman in front of her assessing her, Tsunade nodded then got out of the chair and left the room Shizune following her, _"I have no choice I have to speak with him" _Tsunade thought, she unconsciously started biting her nail again, Shizune looked at her worriedly but stayed quiet, Tsunade knew what she was doing everything would work out, right?

Akatsuki base, hostage cell

Naruto and Kakashi stood in front of Sakura and Sai ready to fight if it came to that, Sasuke and his team were also ready if a fight came, but the man at the door just stood there smirking and it sent chills down Naruto's back, he remembered what happened in the forest and the strange dreams this guy was him…

"Pain?" what kind of name was that, he hadn't realized he said his name out loud Sasuke looked confused and Kakashi seemed to take a step closer to Naruto.

"Yes my dear Kyuu?" the man's smirk didn't leave, _"what the hell? This guy is a creep!" _Naruto practically yelled in his head Sai stood up and stood in front of Naruto, Kakashi and Sasuke were next to him, Karin and Jugo were behind him and Suigetsu was watching Sakura.

"Stay away from him" Sai said putting his fake smile on it reminded Naruto of the creepy face Yamato made though Sai wasn't used to emotions and he was pissed, it was the Akatsuki that hurt Sakura didn't matter who but someone had to pay and if this guy wanted Kyuubi then he would do to.

"Or what boy will you kill me?" Pain asked still smirking he leaned up against the cell door no one relaxed though.

"If you don't stay away I will kill you" Kakashi said looking just as scary as Sai even with his mask on Sasuke nodded, Pain frowned for a moment but before any knew he was smirking again, Karin and Jugo were thrown across the room Suigetsu was pulling out kunai from his arms and legs, Sai was lying flat on his stomach not moving, Sasuke was holding his eyes and Kakashi was being choked by Pain

"What was that about you killing me?" Pain asked he threw Kakashi to the ground where he didn't move and before Naruto knew it he wasn't in the cell anymore in the distance he heard a crash just before he lost consciousness

'_It was snowing everything was white, Naruto looked around, he was searching but he didn't know what for he started running he yelled but he heard no sound "why? Why is this happening? Why aren't you here? Why am I here? What am I looking for?" Naruto thought kept running, the scenery changed he was in a hallway a long never ending hallway with doors, he stopped at each one all empty he kept running kept looking "why can't I find it?" he yelled in his head, he stopped at a door, he reached his hand out to the knob, but when he tried to open it…_

Naruto opened his eyes and found himself in a room tied to a bed that could fit six people comfortably, he wasn't alone though at the door of the room was Pain.

"Your awake Kyuu" he smiled and shut the door locking it, then he went over to the bed and sat by Naruto who scooted as far away as possible in turn which just made the smile on Pain's face widen.

"ooh don't try to get away we will take it slow love" Pain said petting Naruto's hair, the blonde was trying to scoot away more but it was impossible, _"WHY IS THIS HAPPENING TO ME?" _the blonde was going to be in for a surprise.

**Okay! I will start posting more often I have the next chapter half way done so I should be able to post it in the next few days I hope to finish this story before I work on Exile though, now review please! **

**Now here's talk between Myself, My Friends, and the Characters which I do not own!**

**Naruto: *Glares at Rae* Damnit Rae why would you do this to me?**

**Rae: What the hell are you talking about Blondie.**

**Naruto: *Glares now* I'm talking about what you did with Pain and me!**

**Rae: Oooooh…. Well it's crucial for the story line deal with it!**

**Pain: Yea Kyuu we will be spending a lot more time together *Hugs Naruto from behind***

**Naruto: EEEEEEEEEKKKKKKK GET THE HELL OFF OF ME! *runs and hides behind Rae***

**Rae: It's ok Naruto it won't be that much longer**

**Naruto: Really? *looks hopeful***

**Rae: No not really I can't tell you how long you have to deal with it… Sorry?**

**Naruto: *sniffles* your so mean Rae**

**Karin: This was Rae**

**Naruto & Rae: Where did you come from?**

**Jugo: R&R**

**Rae: Please!**


	7. Chapter 7

**I tried updating this sooner but couldn't… Sorry… so to make up for it I put two chapters in this one…**

**Enjoy**

**Warning: This contains Yoai aka BOYXBOY you don't like it? Then don't read it, it is rated M for a reason this contains Sexual themes, Harsh Language and terrible grammar YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or anything else for that matter! That's that!**

**One more thing I have a poll I desperately want you guys to look at cause I want to know your guys opinion it will be up till the end of 2011 or until enough of you vote so please help me out oh and for the holidays I am writing a nice Drarry fic I think it's gonna be a one-shot, though Iam not positive yet I might just write a one-shot series where I add the next one-shot on holidays or something it might even be a drabble all I know for sure is it will be a romance angsty thing with Draco Malfoy and The Boy Who Lived XD I just might add another poll to see what you guys think or you can just hit the review button and tell me there ****J so enough of rambles **

**Now on to the story**

'_**Beta or friend'**_

"me talking in the middle of the story"

"**mystery person talking"**

'_Dreaming'_

"_Thinking"_

Normal

"_Oh shit, shit, SHIT! I am so dead!" _Naruto yelled inside his head as Pain sat by him giving him the same look Sasuke had given him that day…

"_WHAT THE HELL IS WITH PEOPLE DAMNIT!" _he screamed in his head. Naruto tried to scoot farther away from the man above him but it was futile he couldn't get far enough away. Pain just laughed at his wasted efforts, Naruto wouldn't get away unless someone beat Pain but that wasn't going to happen.

"Oh Kyuu don't try to run from me, we are destined" Pain whispered in Naruto's ear while moving his hand about the smaller mans body, Naruto squirmed trying to get away but Pain took it as a sign of pleasure. He moved his lips to Naruto's tanned shoulder and bit it harshly causing Naruto to hiss in pain, the blonde tried to knee Pain in the gut but the older man dodged it easily he just sat up and frowned at Naruto.

"I am not this Kyuu person!" Naruto yelled glaring at Pain who leaned down to get a better look at Naruto's Sky Blue eyes, they sat there face to face Pain smirking while Naruto was glaring.

"But aren't you?" Pain asked Naruto leaning closer to him, Naruto could feel Pains breath on his cheek, Pain leaned in closer and grazed his teeth against Naruto's ear making the smaller man wince slightly, Pain kept smirking.

"In your body is contained the nine-tailed beast, and from what I have read his name is Kyuubi am I right?" Pain asked licking Naruto's chin, Naruto moved his head and kept glaring at Pain, he knew he was done for but he really hoped that someone would help him.

"**Hey kit can you hear me?" **a deep familiar voice rang through Naruto's head, the blonde looked around searching for the source of the voice.

"hnn?" Naruto responded confused, a sudden pressure on his crotch brought his attention back to the matters at hand though, it seemed Pain took the hnn as a hmm, that bastard actually thought he was enjoying this.

"_ummm yea voice in my head I can hear you… that is if you really are a voice in my head… what do you say to helping me get out of here?… if you exist that is… GOD DAMNIT I AM SO CONFUSED!"_ Naruto thought silently praying as well, but no one answered and he grimaced when the pressure on his crotch grew worse. Naruto was just about to give up hope when the body hovering over him was thrown across the room, Naruto's eyes widened at what he saw.

"hmmm I say tea break… Oh wait I don't like tea… THEN HOW ABOUT COFFEE! Yep, yep so who do you guys think it is? Huh? Well you will have to wait till I stop my ramblings which will usually end in mid sentence due to my friends cutting me off, but this will happen once every chapter or so it wont be to long though… So do you guys agree with me that my friends are.

'**Gomen! Back to the story!'**

"Who? Who are you?" Naruto asked the beautiful red headed man in front of him, his hair was to his lower back his eyes seemed to be a darker red than his hair which matched the color of blood. The man smiled and walked over to Naruto.

"You know who I am kit" the man's smile grew wider when he looked at his hands, the man wasn't particularly tan nor was he extremely pale he had a perfect complexion in between, his clothes were ordinary though except for the color it was a deeper red than even his eyes not quite black but close enough to black that it could be mistaken if one was far away. Naruto caught movement from the corner of his eyes from were Pain was thrown, who was this man and why did he think Naruto knew him?

In Konoha

The ninja in front of Tsunade were all clad in black no one could see their faces but they all knew who the other was, one person stepped forward.

"Yamato you will be the leader with Shikamaru as the co leader if something were to happen to you" Tsunade stated easily looking at the man in the middle of the group she could barely see his sandy hair but it was in deed Yamato she smiled a little before making a flip motion of her wrist dismissing them, the twelve man team set off in the direction of the sound village hoping to get to Naruto and the others before all hope was lost.

In the Akatsuki cell

_Quick note I was planning on ending it here but I said two chapters in one right? Right now back to the story_

"_Damn I can't see anything" _Sai thought to himself as he stood up, he looked around again barely able to see the various outlines of bodies, he was trying to remember how this happened but he was having issues

"_hmmm lets see last thing I remember was… Naruto…"_

Flashback

Kakashi tried to get up but it was useless he just laid on the ground looking at the rest of us, Sasuke was next Pain landed a kick on Sasuke's head smashing him to the floor not even the Sharingan could see this Pain lifted him up and threw him behind him, Sasuke wasn't moving, Suigetsu charged forward and managed to slice a little cut on Pains face before he was down. Sai had moved to Sakura, who was unconscious Sai crouched in a fighting stance in front of her. Karin and Jugo attacked at the same time trying to get him but that didn't work, they to were down and unable to move. Pain slowly walked towards Sakura and Sai, the usually emotionless man had an air of anger around him, but he too didn't stand a chance against the man.

End of flashback

"Damnit!" Sai clenched his fists, this wasn't happening the way he thought it would. Someone hugging him brought Sai back to reality the person was definitely shorter and a girl, he blushed slightly.

"Sakura?" he whispered just before a soft yet intoxicating kiss was brought upon his lips, it started out soft and unsure, then a strong fire seemed to ignite between the two and the kiss became more heated. Sai put his hands around the pink girls waist drawing her closer, and she clasped her hands tightly behind his neck. The raven haired boy gently licked Sakura's bottom lip begging for entrance, they were both so new to the feelings raging between them. The couple was to engulfed in each other to notice that a torch was lit and all eyes were on them. Sai heard a faint clearing of ones throat and reluctantly moved away from Sakura to glare at Kakashi, who was giving them a look that said 'about damn time' Sakura was blushing and looking at the floor nervously twisting her hands and with a close eye you could see the slight pout to her lips. Sai noticed his glare wasn't even phasing the team captain, so he took time to notice how everyone else was positioned. Sasuke was kneeling next to a silver haired man who had rolled in on himself clutching his stomach, Sakura noticed and walked over to them offering to try and heal him. Not far from them was a red haired woman with a look of indifference on her face next to her was a man grimacing and looking at Sasuke. Of course there was Kakashi just standing there but something was different when Sai looked back at the ninja a look of confusion, anger, hurt, worry and maybe even a speck of insanity all thrown across his face so fast Sai almost didn't believe that the man 'lost his cool' as people normally state in a situation like this, slowly as if not to disturb the man Sai walked up to him. They were nearly the same height Kakashi still a bit taller though, Sai flicked the mans nose to get his attention and when Kakashi jumped he raised a thin eyebrow in question.

"What's wrong Sai?" The silver ninja asked rubbing the back of his neck nervously the kid knew something was up but he was still trying to be indifferent. Raven just gave him a look saying 'spill now' Kakashi started fidgeting even more, and he was just about to tell the young boy when a scream and loud crash resounded from the small cell. Sai instantly moved to Sakura and Sasuke clung to Suigetsu, Karin and Jugo moved closer to Sasuke and Kakashi was right behind Sai and Sakura….

***hides* cliffy? Why would I do this? Okie don't ask me why the hell I decided to do this cause honestly I don't know :P so what do you guys think of the mysterious new character? Can you guys figure out who it is? If you review and guess right you can claim one of three things, first person to guess right though can have all three things if they want it. Now the prizes are: **

**A Story or chapter dedicated to you**

**A character of your choice for a guest showing in any story of your choosing that is mine (I have more on the way not just this one and exile and they aren't all Naruto either I have a few Harry potter and Twilight ones as well)**

**And/Or a guest showing of you and/or your friends in "talk between Characters, Friends and me"**

**Well those are your prize options.**

**Okie you all know that school is starting soon if it hasn't already started for you so that means updates are gonna be even more delayed especially since I am playing volley ball -_- so please hang in there and don't be too mad… good thing is after this chapter I gonna make all chapters considerably longer… I hope so yea**

**Now before we end this and my rants check out my profile for a poll on a Gaara and Naruto story it gonna be a Cinderella parody but I want to know who you guys think should be "Cinderella" and who should be the handsome prince so visit my profile to have a say. Anyway on to talk between Characters, friends and of course me!**

**Naruto: RAEEEEEEE! IZ LOVEZ YOOOUUUZZZZZZ! *clings to Rae***

**Shizune: Ummm Naruto that probably isn't a good idea…**

**Naruto: Whyz tha hellz not?**

**Rae: Who the fuck gave Naruto alcohol are you all fucking morons? *goes on rampage***

**Naruto and Shizune: AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH**

**Gaara: Calm down Rae**

**Rae: hmmm? EEEEEEK GAAAAARRRRRAAAA! *hugs Gaara***

**Itachi: R&R**

**Tsunade: Tune in next time**

**Rae: I think I am crazy **

**Lexie: You probably are girlie**


	8. Chapter 8

**Okie hey I know this isn't a chapter but I figured I might as well tell you that the next chapter has been majorly delayed due to circumstances that I cant tell you. So sorry for any inconveniences that it may cause (though I don't think there will be many). **


	9. Chapter 9

**Now before we go to the story I want to thank the last chapters First and Second place winners for the guess who/what segment I started :p In first was… Melikalilly and in second was… Stella - rAWr- Uzumaki thank you for reviewing and for those of you that actually read this little bit there is a chance you can win a small prize for giving your opinion and reviewing even! And one last thing before the warning and disclaimer on my profile there is a poll on a possible Naruto and Gaara pairing that I need you guys to answer if I don't have at least 3 opinions in before the end of 2011 I just wont write it for awhile or even at all. Anyways hope you all like this chapter :D**

**Warning: This contains Yaoi or Boy love however you want to say it. This is rated M for harsh language, sexual themes, slight violence and of course terrible grammar which I apologize for eventually I will fully edit the story but probably not till its done**

**Disclaimer: I have said it before and I will say it again I don't own anything that has to do with Naruto, I wish I could but I don't that's that.**

**Now on to the story**

'_**Beta or friend'**_

"me talking in the middle of the story"

"**mystery person talking"**

'_Dreaming'_

"_Thinking"_

Normal

Quick recall

"What's wrong Sai?" The silver ninja asked rubbing the back of his neck nervously the kid knew something was up but he was still trying to be indifferent. The raven just gave him a look saying 'spill now' Kakashi started fidgeting even more, and he was just about to tell the young boy when a scream and loud crash resounded from the small cell. Sai instantly moved to Sakura and Sasuke clung to Suigetsu, Karin and Jugo moved closer to Sasuke and Kakashi was right behind Sai and Sakura….

End of recall

The cell door flew open revealing a red haired man carrying a unconscious Naruto following behind them was a man cloaked in akatsuki robes with his hair tied up in a neat pony tail but only Jugo noticed him everyone else was focused on the red haired man and Naruto, it was as if the whole room was in slow motion until Kakashi moved toward Naruto and the stranger he moved quickly and removed Naruto from the stranger cautiously watching him, he laid Naruto next to Sakura who, immediately started checking Naruto for injuries and moved next to Sai, nearly blocking the two from sight.

"Who are you?" Kakashi asked barely able to hide the slight relief he was feeling his blonde was back! _"Wait when did I start calling him mine?"_ Kakashi turned this over in his mind for a moment before his attention turned towards a whimper of pure pain. He moved toward Naruto and Sakura quickly looking anxiously at the woman.

"Will he be okay?" Sai asked still watching the two strange new-comers as if they didn't just possibly save Naruto but are the ones that hurt him, Sai noticed that Karin and Jugo moved closer to him and the rest of the group by then Karin and Sai had noticed the man clad in akatsuki robes. They became even more cautious as they realized who the man was, Sai had seen him in a bingo book but he couldn't remember what he was wanted for. Sakura was still scanning her hands over Naruto, and Suigetsu was struggling on sitting up but was doing a lot better than the blonde whimpering beside him.

"Sakura?" Kakashi asked sounding anxious as he moved closer to them, he moved some hair off Naruto's sweat covered face, he watched Naruto's scrunched up face relax just a bit. Kakashi smiled at this glad that he could comfort the smaller man _"since when have I noticed this! Knock it off Kakashi he is your student for gods sake!"_ Kakashi was shook from his inner tirade and looked up at the red headed man there was something about him that was so… familiar…

"what did you say your name was?" Kakashi asked

"I didn't" the strange man said back his deep voice felt like pure power rumbling through out the room he continued.

"We should get out of here quickly before that bastard decides he doesn't want to let the kit go with out being marked" he looked at where Naruto's trembling body was briefly before looking behind him

"Quick who is the akatsuki member helping them get away? You have a few minutes to think before you scroll down you may be surprised!"

'_**On to the story!'**_

"Hurry and find your mate young one" the red head ordered his companion, everyone else watched with surprise as the man hurried from the room looking for his other half Sasuke chose this moment to speak while holding Suigetsu in his arms.

" Who are you? And why do you seem to think you know everything?" the red haired man looked at Sasuke with a look of pity, annoyance and curiosity lining his features.

"My name is a name you all know long ago people worshipped me feared me and power struck fools sought to control me." his gaze fell upon everyone in the room sensing their emotions their own curiosity their own fear and their own annoyance at the somewhat arrogant display of his introduction.

"My name is Kyūbi No Yōko." His voice boomed throughout their small room his power trembling making the very air become dense.

"How are you able to live out of Naruto?" Sakura asked her soft voice seeming to enhance the silence before.

"technically I am not this body I am using is just a shell before I return back to Naruto, this is only half of my power since the seal still exists on the kits stomach it just isn't as powerful as before" The red head claiming to be Kyuubi stated as if it was obvious. By this time two Akatsuki members stepped in the room, Sasuke jumped up quickly with his katana at one of the akatsuki members throat red eyes boring into a similar set of red eyes.

"Why the hell are you here?" Sasuke's voice low and dangerous, he stared at the man who had a few inches on him but it wasn't to much of a difference.

"Hello little brother, do you mind removing that from my throat so we can get out of here and possibly save this man's host." Itachi made a gesture towards Naruto and Kyuubi. Sasuke slowly lowered his weapon with extreme caution as if expecting someone to attack him from any and all angles. But to everyone's surprise when Suigetsu hugged Sasuke from behind he didn't flinch as would have been expected he instead leaned just a bit in to the other man's embrace. All was quiet till another shock was sent through the building, Kyuubi looked at all the people and motioned them to follow. This was their last chance to finish this and they weren't in the best shape they needed all the help they could get even if the help was from a crazed demon.

**Well… I have no idea what just happened…. So I revealed one akatsuki member but not the main one helping Kyuubi with his plan (Hmm) so you guys can feel free to figure out who I paired with the wonderful Itachi. So yea its 1 am now for me and I might pass out at the keyboard :O this chapters prizes are the following:**

**A sneak peek of next chapter or any of my ideas for stories which I have three now (A Gaara Naruto fic A draco Harry fic and A strange dare fic that is borderline crack)**

**A story/poem dedicated to you (in this case you could give me a prompt or just give me a couple and let the thing write itself)**

**A say in what happens in this fic or any other of my upcoming fics (this has turned to be a fun reward for people and a bit of a challenge for me :P) **

**You could join in on the talks at the end of each chapter**

**Or I am open to another reward along those lines all you have to do is press the little review button at the bottom of the page and type in your answer (again this weeks question is who did I pair with Itachi?) so its simple if you are the only one too answer even if you get it wrong I will give you a consolation prize (I haven't figured that one out yet)**

**On to talks between Characters, Friends and me**

**Rae: Hey everyone so last chapter I started the whole question thing**

**Sai: Is there a specific name for it?**

**Rae: No shut the fuck up. Any how the winner chose to show up in this piece of my insanity so I welcome melikalily**

**Melikalilly: Hi everyone**

**Everyone: HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIRae: Wonderful they are all here**

**Drunken Tsunade: Ooooooooh cheer up kid its just Christmas spirit**

**Pain: Bah humbug**

**Rae: shut up all of you, you might scare our new friend away**

**Melikalily: Nope I am not that easy to scare. Especially since I am so happy Christmas is almost here I can't wait. But why doesn't Pain like Christmas?**

**Naruto: That's a good question why don't you like Christmas freaky man?**

**Pain: Don't call me that! And I don't owe any of you an explanation!**

**Rae: Oh but my dear Pain you forget what I can do to you in this story *grins evilly***

**Pain: *gulps* it's a private matter…**

**Everyone: *stares at Pain***

**Pain: H..Hey stop that**

**Everyone: Tell us**

**Pain:… FINE!… I don't like Christmas cause each year I… I…. I GET COAL IN MY STOCKING!**

…**.**

**Rae: Uhhhhhhh**

**Itachi: Pain you… *gets tackled***

**Tsunade: Shhhhhh!**

**Rae: Ummmmmm lets have our visitor close today**

**Melikalily: Hope you all enjoyed**

**Pain: Review!**


	10. Chapter 10

**I am so sorry for the delay. I was in a car accident and just got home the other day, my wrist is injured and I am having surgery on it in the next few weeks. Till then I cannot write (My friend is writing this while I tell her what to type) for the hold dates look at my profile. As soon as I can I will finish the next chapters for all my stories. So thank you for reading up till this point and check out my profile for when to check back in to the stories.**

**-Rae your Lovely Servant**


End file.
